Expectations
by NoteEmmy
Summary: They usually fight. Atem decides he doesn't want to tonight.


Daylight had been completely burned through three and a half hours ago. Domino City had descended into darkness from above, prompting the citizens to light up the streets and air by themselves. Atem had been sitting on Kaiba's couch for the same amount of time. Another promise forgotten- well. He'd been sitting there. He was sure his presence was more than enough of a reminder. The promise was being broken, rather than forgotten. Kaiba was working.

Too busy. Atem could see that. He knew it was probably in his best interests to leave and take care of it another time. His feelings were just a little too bruised to take common sense into account. He knew his presence was upsetting Kaiba. No words had passed between them. He knew Kaiba knew. Atem sat upon the couch, drumming his fingers absently, keeping his eyes on the other, shifting now and again.

It really was frustrating Kaiba. He could see it in the continuing tight lines of his body, the tense in his jaw, the narrowing of his eyes, the screw ups in his typing that accounted for massive amounts of backspacing. He was upsetting Kaiba just by sitting there. Just by staring at him accusingly. Good. Excellent. Kaiba deserved just as much.

Even though deep inside Atem knew he didn't. Kaiba was working hard. He shouldn't have been so childish as to persist solely to cause the other dissatisfaction. His feelings were too worn now. He wanted to continue, and so he did. More and more until he realized they were both at a breaking point. If Kaiba snapped at him he knew he was liable to fight back. They'd both be in the wrong then. It was coming. He knew.

And finally it did. Kaiba reached to grab something just as Atem shifted purposely, raising his opposite leg up on the other, and it caused him to knock over a stack of papers to the floor. Kaiba's fists came down on the desk, he stood abruptly and directed a dark angry glare in his direction.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this right now!" He really was frustrated. The work rush of Christmas must have really been bogging him down. Atem had barely done anything; keeping himself sitting and watching calmly while he was yelled at. It was as much control as he had. "I don't have time for you!"

Atem watched the spark of realization cross Kaiba's eyes once he stood. The brunet eased back. Even he wasn't that heartless. Atem frowned tightly, watching the brunet, staring back at him. But he didn't want to fight. He knew he had a hand in this. Despite the hurt that burned new in his chest he really didn't want to have a hand in this play.

So instead he turned to grab his jacket off the back of the couch and put it on. He heard Kaiba struggle to say something. Even if he had, Atem wasn't about to listen to it. Once he'd buttoned his coat he left. Not even bothering to spare a glance back at the other man. They were finished for now. He did stand outside the closed doors longer than he should have. Just long enough to hear Kaiba's chair creak as he slumped into it.

The ride downstairs was a long one, but it at least gave him time to think. Once he stepped onto the sidewalk his hands went to his pockets and he breathed out slowly, watching his breath cling to the air. He was supposed to go home. He knew Kaiba was expecting him to. And then to appear later so they could fight this out and get back to normal. He doubted Kaiba would appear at his apartment to fix it. He was so busy already. Too busy to even go out for dinner like he'd promised. His lips pursed.

He was being terrible. He had every right, he knew, but stewing in it wasn't going to make things better. Atem cast a glance upwards, not that he could see Kaiba's office. He wondered if the other was watching. Probably not. So, he was expected to go home. It wasn't too long a walk from here. He didn't even need to call a car.

Slowly he began walking, keeping huddled in his jacket for protection against the cold night air. Halfway through his walk his eyes were caught by the light of a cafe. It wasn't new. The store had been there for as long as he could remember. It was quiet. Sometimes he liked to go in there for a break in-between street duels. They had good pastries. Good hot chocolate.

Expected to go home…

A scoff left him and he pushed open the doors of the cafe. The staff greeted him kindly and he stood at the register so he could choose. In the end he ordered a chocolate chip muffin, a plain croissant, a large hot chocolate and a large black coffee. Kaiba expected him to sit at home and brew in his anger over being spurned because of work. He decided he wasn't going to do that. Whatever Kaiba expected he had to do the opposite. So he took his bag and the cup holder with his drinks and headed back to the corporation.

The employees still there seemed surprised that he'd come back so soon. He ignored them and headed right for his destination. Right into Kaiba's office.

"Isono I said-" Kaiba had started but was interrupted by the sight of Atem.

Atem, however, wasn't looking at him. He sat back on the couch so he could put down what he'd brought and remove his jacket. Once finished he lifted the cup of steaming hot coffee and removed his muffin from the bag so he could give the rest to Kaiba. He stood, crossed the rest of the small space of the office and left them on the edge of Kaiba's desk.

He felt the questions. The staring. If he wasn't trying still to be angry he'd have smiled. Instead he went to quietly take a piece of his muffin and eat it, followed by a sip of hot chocolate. Despite the act he was warmed by his own choices in the meal and ended up exhaling a bit happily. Chocolate never failed.

Finally Kaiba reached over, almost automatically Atem realized, to take the coffee and drink it. At that Atem couldn't help but watch. Watch for the reaction. Kaiba was a snob about his coffee. It all tasted the same to Atem the way Kaiba drank it. Bitter and gross. But Kaiba didn't at least immediately rebuff it.

"…acceptable."

He couldn't help the roll of his eyes. The vitriol rose in his throat like bile. This time he couldn't bite it back completely. "At least something out of tonight is for you." He didn't regret saying it. He would later, most likely. But it felt good now. A sign that things were headed down a poor road.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you just go home?" Atem knew why he was asking. If he was still sour why return? "Are you out for a fight?" He knew Kaiba would acquiesce so easily. All he had to do was say the wrong thing.

_Because that's what you expected. _But he couldn't say that. "Because at least one of us should try." It wasn't a lie.

There was a harsh sigh. "Atem-"

"Don't." He really hadn't come back for a fight. Neither of them wanted it. Neither of them had time for it besides. He didn't want to walk the road that it would lead. Both of them were too wound for anything good to come out of it. "This is fine." Because he made the effort where Kaiba's attention was otherwise. He had to fight not to frown.

He was getting tired of this. He raised his hot chocolate to sip at it gingerly, keeping himself from acting on anything else. Kaiba remained silent. Probably waiting. Trying to pick through the situation to find the reasons for what Atem was doing. "Don't make me any more promises." Atem finally said looking at him now. He was serious. This was no time for avoidances.

Kaiba steeled a wince, Atem could see it. See it in the twitch of his brows and the curling of his hand around his coffee cup. "If that's what you'd like." He knew he was wrong. He had to have. Atem would never get an apology out of him. But this had to stop. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Just do or don't do. I'm tired of waiting and being disappointed." He tried to keep his words from being barbed but it was hard. It was hard because he was genuinely hurt and continued to be every time.

"I'm a disappointment to you, am I?" Kaiba was getting angry because he was being put on the spot. Being accused of things he didn't like, whether they were true or not.

Atem found it hard to keep looking at him. Where was the solution to this puzzle? "Not you." Never him. Kaiba made him run harder and feel more than anyone else. How could he be disappointed in that? "Just in broken promises." He was trying to soothe the both of them. He had to keep Kaiba from snapping. That was game over for the both of them.

He watched Kaiba sit a little more easy. Had that worked? He watched the other mull it all over. "…it's not… it's not that I.." Kaiba was stumbling-

He was trying to ease the hurt. Atem's walls broke, but in a considerably better way than if they'd been fighting. He was hurting. Kaiba was trying to fix it. Stilted as it was. "I know." He did. His head cradled to the other side. He focused on the warmth of his drink, the way the cup felt under his fingers. He needed to ground himself else he'd end up looking like an idiot. "…I know, Seto."

"Hn."

Silence draped the office, Kaiba shuffled through a few of his papers. Atem ate more of his muffin. Finally the bag was opened and he watched from the corner of his eye as Kaiba stared at the food inside. "…why this?"

Atem finally smiled. "You don't like sweet things. I thought that would be neutral enough."

"…I'm not hungry." The bag was pushed off to the corner of his desk.

His eyes rolled. "You were hungry enough to look. Just eat it." It couldn't possibly been that offensive, could it? When Kaiba ignored him his voice raised. "You haven't eaten for a while. Just eat it." Annoyed but for better reasons than previously.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Atem couldn't hold back a huff of upset. Kaiba was utterly impossible sometimes. Instead he focused on eating the rest of his own food and finishing his drink. After a while he heard the bag rustle and his head turned. In just enough time to see Kaiba picking off a piece of the pastry and pop it in his mouth. The brunet shot him a glare and he couldn't help the smile.

The night could have gone much worse, everything else considered. He was glad he hadn't done what he usually did. How they were scripted. Surprising Kaiba often had its merits. Here had been no different. It was good. Things were alright. It was the best awkward dinner date he could ever remember having.


End file.
